


The Good Place

by eggyeggplant



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cat/Human Hybrids, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:34:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28200945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eggyeggplant/pseuds/eggyeggplant
Summary: Keith K. needed Lance McClain, so Lance chose Keith for his own; but his love made Keith grow so big that the duo had to leave their home. Keith’s the best catboy anyone could know, he’s the best boyfriend ever, Lance really thinks so. Keith’s so loyal, he’s there when Lance calls; Lance loves Keith, and his catboy’s dog! (Kosmo!)
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	The Good Place

**Author's Note:**

  * For [liberoryu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/liberoryu/gifts).



> HHHH Have a safe trip going home, have this smol offering!!

Lance wakes up first and makes sure Keith is properly bundled in their blankets because it gets a little drafty in the morning. As much as Keith hisses and growls at people too close to his space, he’s soft putty in Lance’s hands and they always end up tetris tangled together because Keith is always subconsciously trying to get as close to Lance as physically possible in every possible way. Detangling from Keith is a bit of a mission, but Lance has three years of experience, and has since found out that Keith’s giant puppy dog will snuggle with Keith in his place until Keith is ready to wake up.

He gets the pot of coffee started while browsing his extensive Spotify playlists for the morning mood--sometimes it’s rainy day lo-fi beats and sometimes it’s Natasha Bedingfield on repeat because sometimes you just want  _ a pocketful of sunshine oh, oh woah _ . Keith can be a little grumpy and disoriented but coffee makes Keith ansty so he’ll drink some tea, whichever he’s in the mood for (but it’s always jasmine green tea after two minutes of deliberation. If Lance reaches for the green tea before Keith is done deciding then he’ll choose oolong out of spite.)

Keith enjoys being deceptively quiet, especially in the morning. Yes, it’s nice to look at Lance scratch his ankles with his toes and lean over the counter with his small booty popping out. It’s even nicer to tangle his tail between Lance’s legs and nuzzle into his back because Lance jolts from surprise and tells Keith, “You scared the  _ bejesus _ out of me.” Satisfaction guaranteed every time.

“I woke up alone,” Keith grumbles, trying to go for a vibe more annoyed than whiny.

“My poor baby,” Lance says, turning around to thumb over Keith’s jaw, cupping his entire world in the palm of his hands. Keith’s face slumps forward just a little, pouts petulantly as he preens in the private attention of his favorite person.

Keith always has cold hands and feet, it’s part of the charm of napping in a sunny spot or in freshly laundered clothes from the dryer. Lance is somehow always that kind of warm; Keith knows it’s love because he can feel the goosebumps rising on Lance’s skin when he presses the flat of his cold palms to Lance’s stomach and is still allowed to soak in whatever Lance can give him.

“You need to invest in some freaking mittens or something,” Lance says, taking a hand and pressing it over Keith’s in an attempt to warm him up faster.

“I have gloves, I wear them all the time,” Keith says, crowding Lance even closer to the counter.

“Fingerless gloves aren’t going to keep your fingers warm, babe,” Lance laughs, booping their nose together. Keith’s tail curls up, flicking enough for Lance to know his best boy feels happy to be with him--hehehe that’s so sweet and validating.

“What’s for breakfast,” Keith asks, trying not to be too embarrassed by the way Lance immediately starts cooing over how much Keith looooooooves him. (It’s not a freaking secret, they’re in an established relationship, Lance looooooooves Keith too.) Keith takes a look at Lance’s phone; if Lance has a pinterest tab open, then it might be something fancy like eggs in purgatory with canned baked beans, just for Keith. Today Lance accidentally got caught up in the instagram explore page, which means that he probably hasn’t decided what breakfast is going to be yet and Keith can maybe persuade him to put pop tarts in the toaster.

“No pop tarts in the morning, Kosmo is going to want some and you know he can’t have any.”

“But I wouldn’t give any to him!” Keith’s ears flatten to his head, insulted by the implied accusation.

Lance sounds so soft when he teases, “You love him so much, you’d spoil him with anything.”

Keith grumbles, vindictively poking Lance’s tummy with his nails before sauntering off to the couch to wait because Lance won’t let him eat processed junk food first thing in the morning anymore. Kosmo pads his way over to Keith and rests his head on Keith’s lap because he wants attention all the time. Keith affectionately calls Kosmo a heavy lump of bread sometimes because he just looks like a large bread loaf when he’s all snuggled with Keith.

Lance once complained to Keith that he wanted a nickname too (like a snack, but a  _ snacc _ ) and Keith called him sardine for like a week before Lance had enough. Lance was easily appeased by a dozen kisses and sticky cinnamon buns, which works well for Keith, who likes the smell of warm sweetness on Lance.

-

They end up having avocado toast for breakfast, with sea salt and thinly sliced radishes on top because as much as Keith dunks on trendy culture, he has to begrudgingly admit he likes it. Kosmo sulks a bit about having to eat dog food but Keith can’t do much about it with Lance’s long legs swung over Keith’s lap, trapping him to the couch so they can finally finish the episode of The Good Place that they were watching last night before Keith fell asleep.

“Would you still love me if I went to The Bad Place and you went to The Good Place?”

“We can go to The Medium Place together, Mindy St. Claire is badass,” Keith replies. Lance is all for staying with Keith for an eternity, but frozen yogurt of any flavor you want? All the time? Tempting offer. Which leads to a heavy debate about best frozen yogurt flavors because they’re the kind of couple that argue all the damn time about everything and still manage to love each other.

“What’s wrong with the original? Original is the blueprint for ALL yogurt,” Keith says, waving his arms wildly.

“No disrespect to the original, but why wouldn’t you get flavors and toppings? Chocolate in all shapes and forms makes it ten times better. Chocolate, chocolate fudge, double chocolate fudge, chocolate brownie,  _ chocolate double fudge brownie _ are all INCREASINGLY amazing and innovative flavors??”

Keith rolls his eyes, “And yet, chocolate somehow manages to be more basic than the basic flavor.”

“You take that back,” Lance gasps.

“Bite me,” Keith says, right before he realizes his mistake and scrambles to get off the couch as Lance pounces on his boyfriend, tugs his pants down a little in the scramble, and takes a healthy chomp into one of Keith’s asscheeks. If Keith was genuinely angry, Lance would see Keith’s tail puff up and have his life flash before his eyes. Keith’s just laughing, trying to kick Lance off and shove his face away. If Keith really tried, Lance would be flat on the floor in two seconds, but sometimes Keith likes to play wrestle because physical touch is one of his loooooooove languages. Their friends have caught them in one of these random situations many times before and they’ve stopped trying to explain themselves. Kosmo barks, wagging his tail and jumping on top of them to increase the level of chaos.

They have to rewatch the whole episode but times like these are how Keith knows this is The Good Place.

  
  



End file.
